dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Bodens
Transcended Bodens (초월 9보덴, chowol gu-Boden) are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Storm Bear (KR: 09/Nov) (GL: 27/Jul) *2nd Wave: Chaser Tracy & Bliss Foxy (24/Nov) *3rd Wave: Manalandy & Drunken Falcon (08/Dec) *4th Wave: Hellhawk & Arrow Trigger (22/Dec) *5th Wave: Margaret & Shadow Howl (05/Jan) Skill format is as follows: *Normal attack effect *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: ARCH Passive Skill * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Transcended Storm Bear :Normal Attack ( /Melee): Increases STR and builds up Rage. #'Dragon Slayer ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Removes buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts 853% damage. Additionally, stuns hit enemies for 4.1 seconds and prevents heals for 4.1 seconds.. Grants 10 Rage to Storm Bear. 17.9 sec #'The Power of the Flame' (Active 2) Grants entire allied party 15% damage reduction for 10 seconds. Additionally grants a shield that stuns attackers for 2.5 seconds. 22.1 sec #'Roar of the Soul' (Active 3) Concentrates all enemies' attacks on Storm Bear (Taunt) for 9 seconds. Reduces received Melee damage by 40% for self and increases his Rage by 100%. 26.2 sec #''Rage Mode'' (Passive 1) Unlocks "Rage Mode" upon full Rage. When in rage mode, all enemies' attacks concentrate on Storm Bear (taunt) for 30 seconds. Additionally, for every second during its duration, increases his ATK by 14% but loses 5% of his HP. During "Rage Mode", he cannot use "Roar of the Soul". For 5 seconds, every attack inflicts 156% bleeding damage. (Read Notes). When his HP reaches 0 or the duration of this skill ends, it returns him to his state before "Rage Mode". Shields cannot be received while in Rage Mode. (Read Notes) #''Dragon's Soul'' (Passive 2) Gains 2 Rage every time he is attacked. Also reduces enemy's Defense Penetration by 40% and Storm Bear's received damage by 20%. #''Immortal Soul'' (MAX) During "Rage Mode" Storm Bear will now recover 30% of his damage inflicted, reflect 40% damage received, and increase his STA by 3x. #''Immortality'' (Ultimate) Increases Melee damage by 18% for entire allied party. When using "The Power of the Flame", increases damage by 45% for himself. #''Irresistable Rage'' (ARCH) Decreases the entire enemy party's ATK by 28%. Additionally, grants 60% increased damage and 130% increased STA while in "Rage Mode". Notes:For Rage Mode, could also mean that every 8 seconds he inflicts the 156% bleeding damage. The return to state before the skill probably doesn't include buffs and debuffs, but simply refers to his HP, as seen with Storm Bear's deity version which made him so popular. Also, When in "Rage Mode" his portrait will change as well (see image right) He has a resource bar underneath his HP bar, which shows his "Rage" in orange. It reaches its maximum at 100 "Rage". Transcended Chaser Tracy :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Increases DEX for self. #'Hunter's Mark ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1567% damage to one enemy and inflicts the target with the "Hunter's Token" debuff for 4.1 seconds. The mark causes the enemy to constantly take . The mark is immune to dispel but can only be inflicted upon one enemy at a time. 11.1 sec #'Explosive Mines ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Sets one "Snare Trap" on allied members/on the side of the allies. The trap explode when allies are hit with Melee damage and inflicts 2005%}damage, as well as blows them out of the battlefield with 100% chance for 3 seconds (Read Notes). 15.7 sec #'Forest Sniper ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Allows Chaser Tracy to continue attacks on enemies that have been blown away by traps. She attacks the blown enemies 4 times with a speed of 0.5 second per attack, inflicting 691% damage and ignoring 20% DEF. During her attacks on those, she gains full immunity and cannot be damaged by enemies. Interrupts the attacks immediately upon the target's death. Boss-Type enemies will receive 5x more damage from this attack. 9.7 sec #''Ursa's Nuclear Punch ( /Melee)'' (Passive 1) When Chaser Tracy is attacked by Melee damage, Ursa has a chance to inflict 1617% damage to the attacker (or "to one attacker"). Also, will then remove all buffs and knock the enemy up into the air for 3 seconds. 6.5 sec #''Blessings of Nature'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's DEX by 30%, and her attacks hit with 100% Accuracy and can hit enemies with stealth. . #''Delightful Prank'' (MAX) Is able to set up 3 "Snare Traps" upon casting, and doubles each trap's damage. #''Hawk Eyes'' (Ultimate) Increases Ranged damage received by the enemies marked with the "Hunter's Token" by 45%. Also increases party's Ranged damage by 20%. #''Explode!'' (ARCH) Enemies hit by "Traps" have all their buffs removed. Now ignores the enemies' Immunity and increases the chance of Traps being attacked. Traps are directly applied to Boss-Type Units and increases their exploding damage by three folds. Notes: The enemies which are blown out of the battlefield could be compared to Atlas's Nuclear Punch. However, the interesting part is that Chaser Tracy will still attack them, due to her 3rd Active. Ursa's Nuclear Punch is a reference to Striking Atlas, who they share a skill type with. Transcended Bliss Foxy :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Increases INT for self. #'Fox Fire' (Active 1) Grants "Blue Fox Fire" to 1 allied party member. On allies, grants 25% increased damage. Copies "Red Fox Fire" to 1 target when attacking enemies. On enemies, grants 35% increased damage received. "Fox Fire" cannot stack and each enemy or ally team can only receive 1 "Fox Fire" each. Can only be released upon Bliss' death or Collection of Fire Foxes. 3 sec #'Ice Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1564% damage to an enemy and removes their buffs. If the target is transmuted (probably only her foxes), it will receive 2027% damage instead and increase the transmutation duration by 5.2 seconds with 100% certainty and make the transmutation immune to dispel. Transmuted enemies experience 48% decreased DEF. 9.3 sec #'Collection of Fox Fires ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 861% damage to all enemies. Enemies affected by "Red Fox Fire" receive double its damage and stuns for 4.3 seconds. Collects/Consumes all "Fox Fire" from allies and enemies. "Fox Fire" needs to be afflicted onto an enemy before this skill can be used. 18.2 sec #''Gray Fox'' (Passive 1) Upon entering the battlefield, Bliss invokes Foxy (Read Notes). Transmutes enemies every 13.2 seconds into Foxes for 3 seconds. Additionally, turns one enemy into an ally for 7 seconds every 19.8 seconds with 100% certainty. #''Cool Smile'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's INT by 30% and increases their magic damage by 20%. #''Fox's Weeping'' (MAX) Doubles the damage buff from "Blue Fox Fire". All damage from enemies affected by "Red Fox Fire" is accumulated/collected. Upon "Collection of Fox Fires" use, 40% of the accumulated/collected damage is added on top of the skill. #''Spell's Zenith'' (Ultimate) When using "Collection of Fox Fire" the accumulated damage is increased by 20%. Additionally, increases damage by 20% for entire allied party. #''Magic Power of the Soul'' (ARCH) Increases INT by 52% for entire allied party and further increases INT for Mages of the party by 18% for each Mage in the party. Notes: The fox does not interact with the battle at all, as he is unable to be attacked and does not attack himself. The 1st active skill really does not mention a receiver for the reduces physical damage debuff. Transcended Manalandy :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Recovers HP and increases ATK of one party member, or attacks one enemy. #'Warm Sunshine' (Active 1) Removes debuffs of entire allied party, and shields against one instance of buff removal (Read Notes) for 9.8 seconds. 19.1 sec #'Balance of Nature' (Active 2) Grants a buff to entire allied party which decreases received damage by 25% (Read Notes) for 6 seconds if the damage exceeds 25% of the unit's HP.16 sec #'Storm Clouds' (Active 3) Increases the damage received by entire enemy party by 15% and prevents them from receiving buffs for 5.6 seconds. 18.6 sec #''Varman's Friend'' (Passive 1) Recovers HP of allies buffed with her normal attack effect by 522% HP every 8 seconds. (Read Notes) The Varman Family additionally receive 30% increased ATK and 45% STA. #''Greatness of Life'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's STA by 40% and main attributes by 30%. #''Greatness of Nature'' (MAX) Increases "Warm Sunshine"'s shield to 2 instances and allows it to increase the ATK of entire allied party by 34%. #''Elemental's Spirit'' (Ultimate) Increases Melee damage by 15% for entire allied party. "Warm Sunshine" now recovers HP by 411% of her ATK for entire allied party. #''Mother of Nature'' (ARCH) Further increases the Varman Family's ATK by 27% and the Melee damage of entire allied party by 38%. Notes: "Warm Sunshine" effect is new and unique. So it can be quite confusing, we hope that the translation makes it effect as clear as possible. The literal translation would be too confusing. If it still is, leave a comment. For those that think her Varman buff comes sudden - in the Lore she is befriended with them since ancient times. "Varman's Friend"'s descriptions results from actual testing. The Rate is a bit less than ~170% HP per second. Some things about Warm Shunshine: Buffs applied after the skill was already cast, will also benefit from the protection. Transcended Drunken Falcon :Normal Attack ( /Melee): Increases enemies' Cooldowns during normal attack. (Read Notes) #'Dull Weapon of Ancient Times ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1586% damage to one enemy and adds 20% of target's maximum HP as additional damage on top, stunning the target for 5.2 seconds. 11.1 sec #'Alcohol over Bibles' (Active 2) Increases ATK of entire allied party by 28% for 14 seconds. For every "Odor", further increases ATK by 0.2%. Immune to dispel. 19.2 sec #'Bottoms Up!' (Active 3) Grants 50 "Odor". Increases Melee damage by 45% and grants invulnerability for entire allied party for 7.8 seconds. For every "Odor", further increases Melee damage by 0.3%. 23.9 sec #''Blacksmith's Blessing'' (Passive 1) Loses 10 "Odor" every second. Increases entire allied party's normal ATK by 200%. #''A sturdy Liver'' (Passive 2) Increases entire party's main attributes by 37% (INT, DEX etc). #''Memories of a Cup'' (MAX) Increases maximum capacity of "Odor" gauge by 100%. Also, gains immunity to debuffs. #''Happiness to drink'' (Ultimate) Increases "Odor" gauge by 100 and gains 70 additional "Odor" when "Bottoms Up!" is used. Additionally, increases "Alcohol over Bibles"'s additional gained ATK for each "Odor" by 0.5%. #''A Legendary Blacksmith'' (ARCH) Increases normal attack damage by 300% for entire allied party. Notes: "For every Odor" means the ratio is 1 (Odor) : X% (Skill). "Odor" is displayed in orange in his resource bar and caps at 100. "Increases CD" is a negative aspect. Do not get confused by that. He increases the time which the enemies need for their skills, so they end up using it less frequently. "Decrease CD" would be wrong. Initially thought that his 3rd active's skill name is "One Shot", however, that was simply the way that "Bottoms Up!" (phrase for cheering during drinking) is pronounced. 원샷 = wonsya TL/Note: Worth to note that this was the first time I've read jokes and banters in skill descriptions during patch note translation. They literally say things like "Because he is always drunk he is immune to harmful effects". - Browseitall (talk) Transcended Hellhawk :Normal Attack ( /Melee): Attacks one enemy and steals 1 of its buffs. Also, chance to gain 1 "Energy" during normal attack. #'Shadow Slash ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1544% damage to one enemy and silences it for 4 seconds. Consumes no "Energy", when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 2 #'Shadows ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1569% damage to enemy. Inflicts 152% damage every second for 5.2 seconds. Consumes no "Energy", when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 3 #'Reaper's Sickle ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 2005% damage and 1700% damage to one enemy. energy: 4 #''Death Energy'' (Passive 1) Adds 350% damage to all attacks. Also, recovers own's HP by 28% of inflicted damage. When Hellhawk is hit by damage he vanishes for 6 seconds, during which his Active Skills have a chance to steal 1 buff and all his Melee attacks will hit . 15 sec #''Death's Scream'' (Passive 2) Increases DEX by 80% for self for 11 seconds each time an ally or enemy dies on the battlefield. Stacks up to 5 times. Helhawk can detect enemies in stealth. #''Shadow Devil'' (MAX) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 2666% damage and 2210% damage to one enemy and vanishing for 6 seconds. Also, increases maximum "Energy" gauge to 5. "Reaper's Sickle" will no longer consume "Energy" and grant 1 "Energy" instead, when successfully hit. energy: 5 #''Reaper of Death'' (Ultimate) Grants 27% more attack to self. #''Shadow Death'' (ARCH) Before entering battle, all of Hellhawk's "Energy" is restored and receives for 14 seconds 102% increased DEX (Immune to dispel). Is only used once when entering the battle for the first time. Notes: His actives indeed do not state a Cooldown. They simply require energy. In a sense, his skills all require a different amount of energy but also replenish or grant more energy when used. This causes his skills to have a natural "chain-reaction" but also a unchangeable skill sequence, reducing the RNG factor and maximizing his burst potential. "Energy" is located in his resource bar (Orange bar similar to old Rogue's Vigor) and caps at 4 pre-MAX enhancement state. Transcended Arrow Trigger :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Increases DEX for self during normal attack. #'Penetrating Arrow ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1840% damage to one enemy. Dispels Invulnerability and additionally inflicts 1525% damage when doing so. 11.2 sec #'Arrow of Destruction ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 815% damage to entire enemy party. Decreases DEF of hit targets by 33% and inflicts 116% damage over time for 5.4 seconds. 17.2 sec #'Fire all at once ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Collects arrows for 3 seconds (Read Notes), then removes all buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts 1170% damage. Arrow Trigger is immune while casting this skill. 32 sec #''Roar of the Tiger ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 1) When Arrow Trigger is hit by Ranged damage she inflicts 1634% damage back to the enemy (Read Notes) and the target is knocked into the air for 3 seconds. 5.2 sec #''Titan's Power'' (Passive 2) Arrow Trigger can inflict 10 times her normal attack damage at random, and the third attack always inflicts maximum damage (not clear whether that's the 10 times damage). Increases entire allied party's Boss Damage by 59%. #''Giant's Descended'' (MAX) Using "Fire all at once" ignores 20% DEF of the targets. Also increases self ranged damage by 44%. #''Steel Arrow'' (Ultimate) Arrow Trigger's damage to Cerberus is increased by 102%. Additionally, increases the random additional damage to 30 times (from "Titan's Power") and adds random damage for all skills to inflict 2 times their damage. #''Power of Icarus'' (ARCH) Increases ATK of entire allied party by 38%. Notes: "Collects arrows for 3 seconds" just indicates a channel. Reminder, when a unit channels it is unable to undergo any other actions, but can be interacted with. Draco Brightspark's 3rd Active is such a (special) channel skill. Passive 1 makes use of the "Counterattack" mechanic shown by Atlas. A normal phrasing was used here and the term avoided, because Gamevil may not use the term like that. Also, the Tiger that attacks during that sequence is from her Deity version. Giant's Descended states to increase physical damage, but it is not mentioned whether just for the skill or permanently. Transcended Margaret :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Chance to reduce self's Cooldown during normal attack. #'Please Summon' (Active 1) Her Doll Pierre invokes 1 Transcended Boden Ally for 9 seconds. 23 sec #'Grow Stronger, Doll!!' (Active 2) Increases her Summon's ATK by 100% and ATK SPD by 60% for 9 seconds. Immune to dispel. 17.4 sec #'What Will Come?' (Active 3) Grants all allies one of the following effects for 12 seconds: 29.1 sec 42% Attack Speed, 42% Ranged Damage, 42% damage, or 42% Skill Damage. #''Doll Pierre'' (Passive 1) Margaret enters the battlefield with her Doll Pierre. Absorbs buffs from the entire enemy party every 15 seconds and grants it to her Summon, when present. #''Magical Runaway'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's damage by 15% and increases received damage to the entire enemy party by 15%. #''Desperate Intimidation'' (MAX) "What Will Come?" grants all allies 2 effects at a time. Additionally increases entire allied party's Skill Damage by 15%. #''Come out once more!!'' (Ultimate) Invokes 2 Transcended Bodens with "Please Summon". #''What's Better?'' (ARCH) Increases Boss Damage by 72% and Random Damage by 58% for entire allied party. Additionally, increase the duration of "What Will Come?"'s buff by 3 seconds and allow it to stack up two times. Notes: For convenience - "What Will Come!" has 8 possible options (pre-Ch5; now 4). Her Summon limit is 1 at a time pre-ultimate and 2 after acquiring it. Transcended Shadow Howl :Normal Attack ( /Melee) : Inflicts additional damage to enemies per harmful effect debuff on them. #'Absolute Stigma ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1546% damage to one enemy, and a Stigma that inflicts 230% every 5.8 seconds per harmful effect. 11.8 sec #'Devouring the Soul ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 856%% damage to the enemy party. Shadow Howl's attack to the enemy inflict 25% additional damage of the enemies MAX HP. Howl recovers 30% of the inflicted damage as HP. 17.3 sec #'Absolute Strength' (Active 3) Seals entire enemy party's death passives for 4.9 seconds and increases damage received by the entire enemy party by 25%. (Read Notes) 20.4 sec #''Reaper Fenrir'' (Passive 1) King of the Bodens, Shadow Howl is always accompanied by Fenrir. Fenrir inflicts 80% bleeding damage every second for 5 seconds during normal attack. Enemies killed by Fenrir cannot be revived. Effects are dispelled when Fenrir leaves the battlefield. 14 sec #''Ruin'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Melee damage by 17% and decreases magic damage received by 15%. #''Soul Exploitation'' (MAX) Receives only 25% of damage inflicted upon him if it exceeds 25% of his HP. The effect of "Absolute Stigma" is doubled and while the air of "Absolute Strength" is blowing (Read Notes), Shadow Howl reduces all damage received by 32%. #''The Absolute'' (Ultimate) When Shadow Howl attacks enemies affected by "Absolute Stigma" he instantly kills them in 5 seconds (Immune to dispel). Additionally, when Shadow Howl uses "Absolute Strength", he grants 30% increased damage to entire allied party. #''Declaration of Absolute'' (ARCH) Reduces the damage Shadow Howl receives by 25%. Additionally, enemies will receive 12% more physical damage in the Arena. Notes: "영혼 탐식" uses "탐식" which is more like ravenousness and greed. But the skill name would become too long in English when we would faithfully translate that. The "while the wind is blowing" part of his MAX Passive can be easier understood when watching the skill video. The wind blows for 8 seconds and is an animation. He casts this skill on the environment. When tagged out in Revenge of Belphegor his hound will supposedly stay in the battle. Category:Tab Category:Korean